Dirty New Line
by VisualKeiRocker92761
Summary: I categorized this in Moon Child because I just didn't know where to put Gackt and Hyde under... plus, they both starred in Moon Child so I guess it works out... uh, never mind where it was categorized just ignore that... The main thing to know is that this is Gakuhai, has Yaoi and slightly mentions some Chachamaru/You, but not too much...


**Alrighty... this is my first Gackt and Hyde fic and I have a few notes:**

**First off, the Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GACKT OR HYDE OR CHACHAMARU OR YOU! I OWN NOTHING AT ALL... well, the plot yeah, but nothing else... **

**Secondly, please forgive me if there is any OOCness, or problems with spelling/grammar and whatnot, but like I said... First Gakuhai Fanfic... First attempt... and I'm typing this at like, one in the morning!**

**Just a quick fact about the story... The clothing store is owned by Chachamaru and You... and Gackt and Hyde work there with them (don't know why they would be working in a clothing shop, but... O_^ just go with it I guess)**

**And last but not least, I really hope you enjoy this... and that I didn't just create a failed piece... REVIEW ONEGAI!**

* * *

"So, while You and I go on a romantic date for our anniversary, you and Gackt are going to do new line for tonight on your own, okay Hyde?" Chachamaru was informing the short platinum blonde vocalist.

Hyde gapped at the long haired guitarist, "Are you kidding me? Do you realize just how much work you're going to be leaving us with?! Gackt and I aren't going to be able to finish putting all the new merchandise out in time!"

A gentle hand was placed on Hyde's shoulder and he turned to see You smiling at him, "I've told this to Gaku already but you also need to put mirrors up in every changing room stall and change any of the light bulbs that blew."

Hyde's jaw dropped, "Sou Ka?! There are like, two changing rooms with 15 stalls each! That means we have to install 30 mirrors!"

You wrapped an arm around Chacha's waist and pulled the older male along, "Well we have an appointment to get to so bye, have fun, don't kill each other, and get to work!" and the lovers were out the door in an instant and running towards the car... such a speedy getaway...

"Just lovely... Do those idiots realize just how big this damn store is and how much work the two of us are going to have to do?!" Hyde grumbled.

A pair of long arms wrapped themselves around Hyde's waist and a tall lean form draped itself over the shorter vocalist, "Come now Haido... I'm sure we can get everything done on time..." Gackt's silky voice whispered next to his ear.

Hyde leaned back against Gackt's sturdy frame, "Well if we want to finish everything on time, we need to get to work right now..."

"Mhmm..."

"..."

"..."

"Gaachan...?"

"Yes?"

"... You need to let go in order for me to get to work."

"... But I don't feel like it!"

Hyde turned around in Gackt's embrace and leaned up to engage Gackt in a gentle kiss. The taller brunette raised a hand to the back of Hyde's head and deepened the innocent kiss, allowing Hyde's tongue to slither into his mouth. Before the kiss could be taken any farther, Hyde pulled back and pushed Gackt away, "Now go get the clothes so we can put that out first."

"... You tease..." Gackt smirked, turning on his heels and making his way to the back room of the store in order to get to work.

* * *

Hyde dropped the cardboard box onto the ground in its rightful section, heaving out a sigh, "That's the last box... now that all the boxes are separated into the sections they need to be, all Gackt and I have to do is empty the merchandise out... Actually... where the hell is he now?" Hyde looked around and listened for any sign of Gackt, "Gackt? Gaku, where are you?!"

"Behind you..."

Hyde yelped in fright when Gackt's heavy hands slapped down on his shoulders, "Gaachan, stop fooling around!" he turned around to face the tall brunette with a frown.

"... But I'm not fooling around... or else you'd be naked on your back right now..." Gackt smirked.

Hyde's eye twitched before he shook his head and pointed towards a section of the huge clothing store, "Go start emptying boxes..."

Gackt pouted and he did as he was told, but not before stealing a kiss.

Hyde watched the younger male happily make his way to the section he designated before starting on his own section. It was simple enough putting out the clothes... but finding enough space to put everything out was the issue. In a matter of an hour, Hyde was able to fit everything out and have nothing to back-stock. Hyde didn't take the time to admire his work when he heard a commotion by where Gackt was working, "_**AAAHHH!**_" followed by a heavy thud.

"Gackt are you alright?!" Hyde called and quickly made his way over to where his lover lie on the ground under shoes, clothing, hangers, and metal rods that should be hooked onto the rails on the wall... The surprised slash pissed expression on Gackt's face had the older man laughing hysterically, "Hahaha, oh you should see your face right now Gaachan!"

A light blush tinted Gackt's cheeks and he let out a low growl, "S-shut up and help me!"

"Why didn't you ask me for help first so that this didn't happen?!" Hyde's laughter died down just enough for him to help the six foot brunette situate himself and fix up his section. Another two hours passed and the vocalists were able to get all the new merchandise on the floor.

Hyde leaned against Gackt as the two sat down on the floor for a breather, "Do you want to set up the hooks and wires for the window displays while I dress the mannequins?"

Gackt nuzzled Hyde's blonde hair with his nose, "I guess it would be easier for me to use the ladder, right, so that I could reach the ceiling without having to climb all the way to the tip top?"

"This has nothing to do about size! I could easily set up the wires and hooks, I just trying to make a game plan!" Hyde exploded.

Gackt chuckled softly and stood up, "Relax Haido... I'll go get the ladder..."

* * *

Hyde looked at the directions for the new window displays and grimaced, "I have to find the leg body forms in the back..."

The back room of the store was a mess since it was used to process all the new clothes. Boxes were strewn haphazardly and plastic bags were all over. Hyde looked up at the shelving and instantly found the leg forms that he needed. Spotting another ladder, Hyde kicked away boxes and plastic and set up the ladder, climbing up carefully to the highest point he could. He reached out for the leg forms and woe be it... he was only centimeters from reaching them. Hyde grumbled and stretched... and stretched... and grabbed! Hyde let out a victorious laugh as he pulled down three of the leg forms... and then they fell from his grasp and onto the floor with a heavy clatter. One of the leg forms just happened to crash against the ladder and Hyde clung to it as the whole ladder began to wobble, "W-whoa! No, no, no, don't fall!"

"_**KUSO!**_" And down came Hyde with the ladder!

Had Gackt not been standing so conveniently to the side, Hyde would have had a very rough landing. He let out a gasp when Gackt caught him bridal style with a slight chuckle, "Well my damsel in distress, looks like I came at the right time..."

Hyde fumed at the title, "I'm not a damsel in distress!"

"Can't a brave knight get a kiss for saving the helpless damsel?" Gackt teased and leaned in close to Hyde, attempting to place a kiss on the older man's pink lips.

"Not if you keep calling me a damsel you won't!" Hyde threatened, "And I'll bite you if you come any closer..." although he was eyeing the plush lips only a few inches away from his own.

"I'll gladly bite back my dear." And Gackt closed the distance between their faces, giving Hyde a very passionate kiss. Hyde couldn't help but moan when Gackt gently sucked on his bottom lip. After a few minutes, Gackt pulled away slowly and placed a kiss on Hyde's nose, "We should get back to work now..."

* * *

Hyde shoved the pole into the hole that was placed on the inside of one of the leg body form's thighs, trying to set the pole into place in order to reattach the pole onto the stand, thus, allowing the legs to stand up with support since they wouldn't stay upright on their own. However, the pole was not fitting correctly and refused to stay in the hole, which seemed to be drilled incorrectly, "Arg... I can't get it into the hole!"

"That sounds like a major issue Hyde... what's the matter? Did you not take enough time to prepare?" Gackt looked down to see Hyde repeatedly pulling and pushing the pole into the hole in the lower half of the body form. He chortled at the shorter male sitting on the ground, "Do you know how wrong that looks from where I am?"

Hyde looked up and growled, "You pervert!"

Gackt laughed, "I can't help it... It just looks and sounds so wrong! Hey, don't be too rough now, you'll cause tearing!"

Hyde chose to ignore the younger man and continue his struggle with the leg forms. It took the blonde an hour just to set up the legs so that they would stand on their own and he stood back to admire his work that time. It was then that he realized that the full body mannequins weren't going to dress themselves, "Ah shit..."

Turning to examine the huge clothing store, Hyde counted ten full body mannequins that needed to be redressed, "I guess I'll undress them first and then search for what they need to wear after putting the old clothes back... Right, let's get this done!"

"... Don't get too excited undressing them..." came the perverted remark.

Hyde closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh... "Baka..."

* * *

"Hyde, can you... hand... me... uh..." Gackt trailed off when he looked away from the display he was setting up to his lover's small frame leaning over a full body female mannequin on the ground. It appeared Hyde was having issues pulling the tight jeans up the mannequin's legs and in an attempt to try to achieve that goal Hyde had laid the mannequin down on its back and straddled its chest, his front facing the lower section of the mannequin's body. The blonde leaned forward, yanking at the jeans and in that moment, he didn't realize that he had set himself up in the 69 pose, or that he was setting up a nice show... Gackt blushed at the sight and when Hyde let out a low growl and unconsciously arched his body even lower, squeezing his legs on either side of the mannequin's torso and giving a sharp tug that had his ass lingering in the mannequin's face, Gackt had to suppress a moan, "Dear Kami he even makes that look so fucking hot..."

At that moment, his imagination went rampant and all he could see was him lying there naked instead of the mannequin and instead of Hyde yanking at the pair of jeans, he was naked as well and his head was lowering, his mouth slowly descending upon his erect member and his ass wiggling teasingly in front of—

"... Look who's excited now... Gackt, what the hell is up with you?!"

Gackt was startled by Hyde's surprised tone and he looked over to where Hyde was standing with the mannequin standing up, fully clothed, in its rightful spot, "Huh?" came the unintelligent response.

Hyde smirked and motioned to the visible bulge that had appeared in the crotch of Gackt's tight leather pants, "What's got you so hard?" in a quieter voice the blonde mumbled, "At least you only have to set up the posters."

Gackt scowled at Hyde and grabbed the last poster that he had to suspend from the wires and hooks. He awkwardly climbed up the ladder to finish his job. He heard Hyde call to him, "Come to the changing rooms when you finish that and the light bulbs. I'll be starting on the mirrors..." before the shorter male left to do as he said he would. Willing his hard-on to go away, Gackt finished the window display and went to start changing any of the blown out light bulbs.

* * *

Gackt replaced the ladder and slowly made his way over to the changing rooms. It was late and he was surprised that he and Hyde had actually gotten most of their work complete. He let out a sigh and smiled; once they finished with the mirrors, they could make their way home and have some rewarding fun of their own... When Gackt walked into the changing stall that Hyde was currently working in, he was graced with the sight of Hyde bending over a box of tools, unaware that the tall brunette was behind him and his ass was perfectly vulnerable... Taking the opportunity, Gackt walked up beside Hyde and slapped his butt, causing the shorter vocalist to cry out in surprise and stand upright, cheeks turning bright red when he noticed that Gackt left his hand on his rear end, "Gackt, what the hell?!"

Gackt gave him a cheeky smile and squeezed the smaller vocalist's ass, "Ah, Haido, I just couldn't pass up the opportunity..." he removed his hand, "But in all seriousness, how many mirrors have you finished?"

Hyde scowled at the taller vocalists before grumbling an answer, "I got half of them done... only 14 mirrors after I finish putting this one up..." Hyde handed Gackt a drill and screws, "The mirrors are already in the changing rooms. They don't take too long to set up so go finish as many as you can... between the two of us, we can finish this quickly so that we can... go home and spend some time together..."

Gackt didn't miss the small smirk that found its way on the smaller man's angelic face and he smiled, "Alright..."

* * *

"Haaaaiiidooooo!"

Hyde turned away from the newly installed mirror that he had just finished putting up at the sound of his name being cooed from a few stalls away, "What is it Gaachan?"

"I need some help over here!"

Hyde frowned and quietly commented, "You're asking for help? My... that's a first... At least you're asking now instead of trying to do it by yourself like you did on the sales floor..." he called out to Gackt in a louder voice, "Be there in a second!"

When Hyde made it to Gackt's stall, he was taken aback when he was yanked into the changing stall and held up against the closed door. Gackt smashed their lips together, slowly trailing his hands under Hyde's tight fitting black shirt to caress the muscle of the smaller man's stomach and his chest. Hyde moaned as Gackt forced his all too willing mouth open and thrust his tongue inside. Gackt felt one of Hyde's hands under his shirt, running up and down his back, while the other thread through his brown tresses. He let out a soft moan before breaking their passionate kiss to ravish the older male's neck with kisses.

Hyde gasped when Gackt bit down on his neck and began to suck, "W-what did you need my h-help with?"

Gackt pulled back to look Hyde straight in the eye, "I have a little problem and I think that only you can take care of it for me..." he gently pushed his leg between Hyde's legs and rubbed his knee against the growing bulge in the crotch of Hyde's jeans, "And after that kiss I think you have an issue as well..."

Hyde smirked, pulling Gackt towards him to engage in another kiss. As he slipped his tongue into the younger male's mouth, he trailed a hand down the front of Gackt's toned body, fondling him through his leather trousers, "Let me help you then... since you can't wait till we get home..."

Gackt moaned softly into the kiss before pulling back in order to pull Hyde's shirt off. Hyde did the same to Gackt and both worked on stripping off their own pants. Once completely naked, they engaged in another breathtaking kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Gackt pushed Hyde onto the ground and straddled the older male, rocking his hips down against the smaller male's hips. Hyde bucked his hips when Gackt wrapped his hand around his arousal and began to pump, moaning Gackt's name over and over. Gackt broke the kiss and slowly trailed his lips down Hyde's neck and chest to his stomach. When he got to Hyde's bellybutton, he flicked his tongue out against the blonde's bellybutton piercing before moving lower towards his hardened member. Hyde's breathing grew ragged as Gackt pinned his hips to the ground and slowly took his arousal into his mouth, sucking hard. He moaned loudly, a delicate hand threading through Gackt's hair and gently pushing down, urging Gackt to take more of him in. Gackt chuckled before taking all of Hyde in, enjoying the sounds of Hyde's loud moaning and labored breathing. As Gackt worked Hyde with his mouth, he trailed a finger down to the blonde's quivering entrance. He gently pushed a finger in and Hyde groaned at the intrusion. Gackt swirled his finger around before adding a second one and beginning a scissoring motion. With his third finger, Gackt began to search for the smaller man's sweet spot. He crooked his finger slightly and smiled around Hyde's erection when the blonde screamed and arched his body. He thrust his fingers in and out, continually hitting Hyde's prostate until Hyde came with a shriek. Gackt eagerly swallowed his load and lifted himself up so that he was level with Hyde's face. He gently kissed the panting vocalist and removed his fingers from Hyde's stretched entrance.

Gackt was startled when Hyde suddenly pushed him back. He leaned back against the changing room stall wall as Hyde began to suck at his neck. After a little while of Hyde ravishing his neck, the blonde's lips trailed down his body and to his erect member. His eyes widened and he moaned as Hyde's tongue caressed his member. Hyde licked his lips before letting them slowly descend on Gackt's engorged member, relaxing his throat as he immediately took all of Gackt in. Gackt moaned and tangled his fingers in blonde locks as Hyde deep-throated him. After a while Gackt gently pulled Hyde away from his member and motioned for him to move onto his lap. Hyde got the message and wrapped his arms around Gackt's neck, positioning himself over Gackt's member. Slowly, he lowered himself, groaning as Gackt's length filled him up.

Gackt moaned as his member was encased within Hyde's tight and heated entrance. He forced himself not to thrust upwards, allowing the blonde to adjust to the feeling. It didn't take long for Hyde to roll his hips and moan at the delicious friction he was rewarded with. Gackt wrapped an arm around Hyde as he shifted so that Hyde could again lie on the ground. Hyde wrapped his pale legs around Gackt as the brunette began to thrust inside of him.

Hyde easily caught onto his rhythm and began to buck his hips in time with Gackt's thrusts, "_Ahh_, Gaachan... please, _f_-_faster_..." he urged in a breathy moan.

Gackt complied with Hyde's wish and his thrusts increased in speed. When Gackt began to hit Hyde's prostate, the blonde cried out, "Harder! _**Harder**_ _Gaach-chan!_ _**Faster! Ahh-hah!**_"

Hyde thrashed his head from side to side before he tilted it back to look into the mirror that Gackt had put up. He watched as Gackt grabbed his wrists and, pinning his hands above his head, began to drive himself deeper into his body. The blonde continued to watch in the mirror as his body arched upward with pleasure, his prostate being abused with every thrust. Gackt noticed Hyde observing their actions in the mirror and smirked.

He leaned down to huskily whisper into his ear, "You must be enjoying the show..."

Hyde closed his eyes and moaned, "_**Y-yes**_... _Ahhhh_..."

Gackt chuckled and suddenly stopped his incessant thrusting, "How about I make it easier for you to see?" and he pulled out of Hyde's body, smiling as Hyde whined at the loss. He coaxed Hyde into rolling over onto all fours and kneeled between his legs, "Mmm... now we can both enjoy..."

Gackt roughly thrust into Hyde's body almost instantly, watching Hyde through the mirror as Hyde was doing as well. He smirked as Hyde's mouth dropped in ecstasy as he continued to roughly thrust into the smaller man's body, hitting his prostate every time. Hyde panted and moaned loudly, pushing back against Gackt, meeting his every thrust. After a while, Gackt trailed a hand around Hyde's body to his twitching cock, wrapping his hand around it and pumping in time with his thrusts.

When Hyde's moans and cries pitched in volume and his walls began to tighten around his cock, he could tell the older vocalist was close to reaching his orgasm. Gackt took a firm hold of Hyde's hips and pounded into the smaller vocalist's ass at a fervent speed until Hyde came with a scream of his name, his essence splattering onto the floor below them. Gackt moaned as Hyde's inner walls tightened around his cock and he thrust in a few more times before he finally came deep within Hyde. Hyde emitted a low moan as he felt Gackt's release and once the taller male pulled his spent member out of his exhausted body, he collapsed onto the ground. The blonde rolled onto his back, his breathing erratic. Gackt slowly lowered his body onto Hyde's and placed a loving kiss on the older male's lips, before pulling him into a gentle embrace and lying on the floor as well.

Hyde wrapped his arms around Gackt and quietly breathed out, "We should clean this up and go home..." gesturing towards the semen on the ground.

Gackt sighed and tightened his hold on Hyde, "We'll get that in a moment..."

* * *

Chachamaru unlocked the door the next morning and entered the clothing store with You in tow, "Wow, they really got everything done..."

You nodded as he gently swung their locked hands, "They did a really good job too..."

The long haired guitarist smiled and started towards the changing rooms, "I wonder how they fared with the mirrors."

You chuckled as he followed, "They didn't look too hard to install, I'm sure they had no trouble." When Chachamaru opened up the changing room stall door, he stiffened and You watched as the guitarist held back his laughter at whatever it was that he saw. The violinist walked up beside his lover and gawked at the sight of none other than Gackt and Hyde, naked and sleeping in each other's arms next to what seemed to be a hardened puddle of... cum... "Do I even want to know what led to this last night?!"

Chachamaru gently pushed You back and shut the stall door, but not before snapping a picture with his phone, "I don't think we do..."

"Are you planning to blackmail them with that picture or something?" You smirked.

Chachamaru snorted, "What kind of friend do you take me for You-kun? I could never do that to Gaku and Haido-kun!" but the mischievous smile on the guitarist's face said otherwise.

* * *

**Yeah... this was completely random but I thought it up when I was working at the time and I just needed to get it out of my head... but it's so much worse now because I can't go to work without thinking about this... Oh well, makes working a little more fun I guess!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed and please leave your reviews and let me know whether it was worth it posting this up**

**Sayonara for now!**


End file.
